Aura
The Aura is a passive modifier to units that are near the aura source, which may be a champion that has the aura thanks to an ability of his own or to an item he is holding, or an object, which can only be placed by a champion. Some auras buff allies, increasing their effectiveness in battle, while others debuff enemies, hindering their efforts on the battlefield. In almost all cases aura effects are unique, and cannot be stacked. An exception to this rule is in the event that multiple champions are carrying an item with the same beneficial aura effect, each of those two champions will receive two instances of the aura buff: one from the item they are carrying, and a second from the aura of their ally. If a champion is near both of the champions with the same aura item, it will only receive one instance of the aura. No champion can ever receive more than two instances of a unique benevolent aura, regardless of how many nearby allies are providing the buff. There are two types of auras: * Global: These auras have global range and grant bonuses to the allies of the champion that carries it. * Area of effect: This is the most common aura type, and refer to auras that will only grant bonuses or debuffs to units near the aura source. These divide themselves depending on whether they need activation or are persistent. ** Constant: These auras give bonuses to allies or debuff enemies around the carrier of the aura constantly. ** Stance: These auras give bonuses to allies for as long as the carrier has the aura-granting stance active. ** Active: These auras are active only for a few seconds after the ability that grants it is activated. Champion abilities with an aura effect Note: Only the aura effects of these abilities is shown here, to read more information on each of these abilities, follow the link on each of them. Area of effect auras * grants nearby allies and nearby allied health regeneration per 5 seconds. 800 range. This is a constant aura and an innate, which means that it is active from the start of the game. * increases the movement speed of allied champions when moving towards her by 5% in a range of 1000 units. This is a constant aura and an innate, which means that it is active from the start of the game. * activation allows him to place a standard on the ground near him for 8 seconds. The standard will grant bonus attack speed to all nearby allies. 1200 range. This is an active ability that needs to be leveled up at least once to use. * activation grants her selected target bonus health and an aura that slows nearby enemy champions by for 7 seconds. This is an active ability that needs to be leveled up at least once to use. * rallies her allies for 8 seconds, granting all nearby allies an initial 60% Movement Speed bonus that reduces to 20% after seconds. 1000 range. This is an active ability that needs to be leveled up at least once to use. * require the ability to be activated for the aura to activate. Activating Sona's basic abilities creates a unique 350-radius aura that lasts 3 seconds, setting a second cooldown on her other basic abilities. The aura's duration is extended by seconds for every allied champion who enters its radius, up to a maximum of 5 seconds. Sona's basic abilities that work this way: ** Sona and allied champions tagged with Hymn of Valor's aura deal ( |based on Crescendo rank}}) bonus magic damage on their next basic attack within 3 seconds. ** Sona and allied champions tagged with Aria of Perseverance's aura are shielded for ( |based on Crescendo rank}}) up to seconds. ** grants allied champions per 100 AP)}} (+2% x rank) bonus movement speed. * grants him and an aura that grants half of the bonus to all nearby allies for 6 seconds. 1250 range. This is an active ability that needs to be leveled up at least once to use. Items with an aura effect Note: Items with the same aura name do not stack with each other, and only the aura on the more advanced item will be applied. This does not apply to other champions who have the same aura name, as regular aura stacking rules will be applied. * * : +15 magic resistance to nearby allies (1100 Range)|. +200 health, +20 magic resistance, +100% base health regeneration.|1600}} * : +15 magic resistance to nearby allies (1100 Range)|. +200 health, +60 ability power, +100 base health regeneration, +20 magic resistance, +10% cooldown reduction.|2750}} * * : +15 magic resistance to nearby allies (1100 Range). Unique Active: Shield yourself and nearby allied champions for 5 seconds, absorbing up to 75 + (15 × level) damage (60 second cooldown) (600 range)|. +300 health, +20 magic resistance, +100% base health regeneration, +10% cooldown reduction.|2750}} Notes * is not considered an item that has an aura effect because it does not apply a buff to nearby allies or debuff to nearby enemies. Sunfire Cape applies a buff only to the wearer. The passive effect is very similar of how and works. * aura is mechanically different from all other aura, allied bonuses persist even if a buffed unit moves out of range of Sivir. References de:Aura es:Aura fr:Halo pl:Aura zh:光环 Category:Gameplay elements